Awakening
by Nikko S.P
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! CHAPTER 3 REVISED! See inside. UsagiTrunks. Not a betrayal story. Set AFTER Crystal Tokyo. Usagi centered.
1. Lady of the Stars

AN: Um, I know that I deleated the rest of my stories, but I didn't like them anymore. I guess my style of writing has changed a bit too much. However, Usagi is still my fav. I don't really understand why. I guess it's because that means that I'm not the only clumsy blond out there ^-^. Ah, well, this is a DBZ/SM crossover.  
  
Discliamer: I dun own DBZ or SM. ::sighs:: I'm not exactly that brilliant. I'm not making any money off this story. So, please dun sue.  
  
Summary: Cosmos, Lady of the Stars, has slept for nearly a millinium. Now she is reawakened to help a certin lavender haired guy destroy two androids who have terriozed his world. This is after the Chaos story and in Mari Trunks' dimension during the Andriod Wars.  
  
Cosmos: Um, really old at this time, but looks about 17  
  
Trunks: 16  
  
Awakening  
  
Prologe: Lady of the Stars  
  
~~~---~~~---  
  
"It's time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For her to wake up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"He needs her help. They need her help."  
  
"She's been asleep for so long. You do realize the reprecussions of waking her, do you not?"  
  
"I know very well that we have no control over her, Tyme. I'm not as dense as you think."  
  
A female with impossibly long silver hair snorted. Her jade eyes stared at her sister.  
  
"Well, Destanee, then why did you remake her future?"  
  
The raven haired woman glared at the her other sister, her equally coal black eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"I have to, Fait. It's my job."  
  
Faite brushed her crimson hair over her sholder with a delicate hand.  
  
"Well, then, let's get this over with."  
  
~~~---~~~---  
  
A woman floated in blackness, thousands of tiny points of silver light the only disturbance in the deep black sky. Her silver hair floated around her lithe body and a golden, nine pointed star glowed in the very center of her forehead. She was lengendary. The ruler of the thousands of galaxies that exsited. Sailor Cosmos, protector of all. Her power was unmeasurable and could not be compared. The three women stared at her serene face with a bit of pity in their eyes. They all knew the pain that she had gone through. Mainly because they were the ones that had forced her through it. Fait looked away and sighed.  
  
"Forgive us mistress. We need your services once again."  
  
Tyme bit her bottom lip and gently brushed her fingertips across the marking on her forehead.  
  
"Your beauty remains. My fingers have not touched you. I'm afraid that you cannot remain in this ageless sleep, however."  
  
Destanee moisted her lips and felt regret tighten her chest.  
  
"I do not wish to cage you, beloved mistress. I thought that you could finally be freed. I regret this. We are so sorry."  
  
Fait took a position on the right side of the sleeping woman, Destanee at her left, and Tyme at her head. They said a few words in an old tounge known only to the gods and the sleeping girl gave a soft sigh as her sleep slowly lifted. Her eyes flickered, then fluttered open. A soft groan escaped her soft, rose pink lips as she sat up, a hand going to her head.  
  
"Why am I awake?"  
  
Her voice was soft and a bit angry. Fait sighed, but Destanee answered for her.  
  
"We need your services, mistress."  
  
Cosmos frowned then looked down at herself. So much had changed in the past milinnium. For one, she was nude, her transformation long since gone. Two pearl white wings adorened her back and her locket floated a few inches from her heart. She reached out and grasped it, staring in slight surprise. For even it had changed. It was now purely silver except for a golden chain that wrapped tightly around it and a black scyth charm that now hung from it.  
  
"What's happened to my locket? To me?"  
  
Fait gave her mistress a look of hesitation.  
  
"We had to change it, two centuries ago. Someone tried to attack you while you were sleeping. We triggered the powers of Saturn within you. She protected you for a while, before merging with your locket. We hadn't expected the locket to change. We think that she did that on her own. That's where the scyth is from. Nearly 6,000 years ago we had to awaken Venus. she did much the same thing. That is where that chain came from. You changed on your own."  
  
Cosmos stared at the locket now with a bit of saddness mixed with extreme bitterness. She clutched the locket then turned to the three sisters.  
  
"Why am I awake?"  
  
Tyme sighed and clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"There is a slight problem that we need you to take care of. It seems that the warriors that have been protecting this section of the galaxy couldn't handle it on their own. We tried to keep from doing this, however, only one of their warriors remain, and he is not strong enough to do this on his own. Please, Lady, help them before all is lost. There is just enough of their race remaining that they would be able to rebuild their lives. Soon, there will be none."  
  
Cosmos sighed, then stood. So, another world was in need of her help. The enemy was probably weak. Just like every other time. She would simply dispose of this slight mishap, then go back to sleep. It would be simple. She gave a look of slight distaste. She hated having her sleep disrupted, but she could not simply refuse. She would not be able to sleep with an entire world's destruction on her sholders. She looked over at the three sisters and sighed.  
  
"Very well. Where must I go?"  
  
As she spoke the sky wrapped around her, her wings dissappeared. She now wore a pair of short black shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of black boots. Her eyes glistened coldly and her silver hair was pulled into one, very long poney tail that brushed her ankles. Tyme smiled and spread her hands. A ball of silver light appeared and floated between the two women. The light expanded to the size of a door and a world of rubble appeared in front of Cosmos. The warrior stared for a moment the stepped throught the opening, her words hanging in the air as she disappeared.  
  
"You three owe me a big favor."  
  
The door closed and the three sisters looked at each other, apprehension in their eyes. Those words always ment trouble for them. And they had developed a fear and extreame dislike for them. However, they knew that they could not escape the obligations to their mistress. Tyme sighed and looked at her sisters.  
  
"Well, I think that went over quite good..."  
  
AN: The sisters, Tyme, Destanee, and Fait, are misspelled puposely, and they will have a large role in this story. I hope you liked it. Review, please, if you will.  
  
Tyme is pronounced Time  
  
Destanee is pronounced Destiny  
  
Fait is pronounced Fate 


	2. Meeting

Cosmos picked her way through the rubble that was the town, her eyes staring around at the barren city. Or, at least, what was left of it. She took another step and chewed on her bottom lip. This place was depressing. She sighed and leaned forward on her knees. She was unsure for how long she had been walking but the sun was now setting. Sweat dripped down her face and she straightened, taking a deep breath. She was bored and her muscles were starting to ache. She was horribly out of shape. Hell, no one could blame her though. She'd been asleep for a whole millennia, damn it!

"Ugh! Where are all the people?" 'Or any life for that matter.'

She started to walk again, her eyes watching the sky as the sun set. Her brows suddenly drew together and she frantically searched the sky. Where was the moon? Of course, not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell, hard. She let out a string of soft curses, glaring at her foot, which was now captured between two rocks. Hey, some habits die hard.

"Damn it! What the hell? I'm here for Kami only knows how long and I hurt myself. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. And now, here I am, stuck here, with not a god damned person around to help me!"

"Mmm...Such strong words for such a beautiful lady."

Cosmos jerked her head up and glared firmly at the male who had spoke. His voice was smooth and silky. His black hair fell to his shoulders and he wore a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a blue, long sleeved shirt beneath. His dark blue eyes held no emotion as he stared at her. She felt a chill race down her spine.

"Who the hell are you?"

He gave a light chuckle and took a step toward her, his hand out.

"That's not going to matter very soon. My name won't do you any good when you're dead."

Cosmos gave a snort and laughed. He stared at her curiously and glared. His voice was slightly angry when he spoke next.

"I don't think you're in a position to be laughing."

She raised a delicate silver brow at him.

"I don't give a damn what you think. I'd like to see you kill me. No one has before. And I highly doubt that you can now. So why don't you save yourself the trouble and get lost."

She turned back to her ankle and glared at the offending appendage. Stupid rocks. Stupid gravity. She grabbed her leg and tugged, completely ignoring the man as he stared incredulously at her. The man's face contorted with anger and he formed a small ball of energy and fired it at her. Before the ki blast could reach her the locket on her chest glowed and a shield erected. The black shield easily absorbed the ki blast and she looked up at, blinking stupidly. She thought he had left. How stupid of him to still be stand there, staring at her. She smirked at the surprise in his eyes. They were all the same. Every last one of them. They all thought they were so good. So tough and strong. That since she was a 'small, helpless little girl' they would easily dispose of her. But, they all ended up in the same way. Dead. However, she still had a slight problem. Her ankle throbbed and her foot was still caught. At that thought her eyes narrowed at her leg once again. Why wouldn't those stupid rocks budge? She didn't even bother to look up as the shield detracted and another set of footsteps were heard approaching. She didn't care.

"Juu-kun, whatcha got here? Oh, a female. Pathetic toy. What are you waiting for, kill her. I have our magnificent toy following me. We don't have time to play with anyone else."

The black haired man glared at a blond woman. Cosmos turned to her as well and stared at the woman. Oh how original. Her hair was in the same style as the mans only a pale blond. Her eyes were an icy blue, once again she mirrored the man in that aspect as well, and she wore jeans and a tee-shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. Well, wasn't she a fashion statement? Cosmos clenched her jaw and jerked her leg again, smiling when the rocks finally gave way. She was just starting to remove her foot when a person landed in front of her. Oh joy, another person to grate on her nerves. She rolled her eyes and glanced up; staring at the back of what was obviously a male. He wore a dark blue jacket that had a logo on it of two white c's in a white circle. His lavender hair was pulled into a low pony tail and had a few strands that were loose. He wore a pair of black jeans and matching boots with yellow buckles on them. Her attention then turned to the large sword that he had strapped to his back.

"Ah, too late. He's here. Hmm, I have an idea, Juuhachigo, why don't you make your lover boy here watch you kill her."

The man's voice was sly and the girl snorted. Cosmos smirked. So, the boy had a sense of humor. Of course he knew what would happen. She opted for a look of defenselessness and turned her attention back to the lavender-haired guy.

"Hey, pretty boy, why don't you help me out of here so that I can at least escape, eh?"

The lavender haired boy turned and silvery blue clashed with a deep dark blue. Cosmos sucked in a breath. Pretty boy had been an understatement. This guy was gorgeous. His features were perfectly proportioned and his lips were full. His lavender hair framed his face perfectly and he was amazingly built. His black tank top made that obvious. He gave her a slight look of surprise but did as he was told, easily freeing her from the rocks. She smirked and stood, doing the exact opposite of what she had told gorgeous as she walked over to join him. She glared at the girl, trying to look scared. And, of course, she failed. She never really was well at hiding her true emotions. The other blonde in the group of four smiled wickedly.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea."

The lavender haired boy's eyes widened and he yelled at Cosmos as yet another ki blast came racing toward her. He turned and yelled at her as if she were a complete idiot.

"Are you nuts? Run!"

Once again a silver glow emitted from the locket and the shield erected itself, easily absorbing the attack. Afterwards the locket emitted that silvery light again and the shield dissipated. The two newer arrivals stared in shock.

"What the-"

Juuhachigo's words were cut short by both her brother's and Cosmos' laugh.

"As I told your friend here, it's not going to be that easy to kill me."

The black haired man stared at the girl, his eyes narrowing. Despite the innocent look that seemed to easily surround her, there was something quite different about her. He noticed a look of power inside the girl and he took a slight step back. It was odd how he couldn't sense her ki, but an aura seemed to float around her. One that he knew would mean their death. He suddenly snatched up his sister and took off, the girl protesting furiously the whole time. Gorgeous made to take off and Cosmos' hand reached out and she grasped the boy's wrist. The boy was an idiot. Did he have a death wish?

"Let them go. They won't last long. They should enjoy their last few moments here."

The lavender haired boy turned to Cosmos and gave her an odd look. Her lips were curved into a smirk, a look that promised pain in her eyes. Odd, she appeared as if she was going to enjoy the chase. He snatched his hand away.

"Gee, thanks for your help. You just let them go, damn it!"

Cosmos glared at him, her eyes flashing. So, she just saved his life and this was the thanks she got? Gee, Gorgeous was so nice!

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, boy!"

His eyes flashed as well and he fell into a fighting stance. She rolled her eyes heavenward. Goddess help her. Give her patience and the strength to deal with people once again.

"My name is Trunks, not boy! And I don't know what gives you the right to call me boy, you look younger than me! And who the hell are you, anyway?"

Her eyes flashed in anger and she growled, crossing her arms across her chest and stopping her throbbing ankle in annoyance. She winced in pain and knelt down, placing her hands on the offending extremity. They gently stated to glow silver, the light instantly healing whatever it came into contact with. Trunks stared at the small spurts of green that appeared around her foot where the light touched. What the in Kami-sama's name? She straightened her body and cleared her throat, an air of confidence surrounding her small body.

"My name's none of your business. And stop pretending like you're going to fight me, 'cause I'm not going to fight you."

She was annoyed at his unsure look, but his defense seemed to drop slightly. Did she look like his enemy? Like she was going to destroy this already battered world? Ugh! Puh-lease! She noticed his guarded look and sighed. How long had it been since she had human contact again? Right, time to take a different approach to this.

"Cosmos."

"Nani?"

"What are you deaf? My name, its Cosmos. Look, I need somewhere to go. I can't just sit here and wait for them to come back. It'd be nice if I could prepare for their next attack. So is there a hotel or something around here? Maybe an abandoned shack or something?"

Why was he staring at her like that? She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey! Did you hear what I said, boy? Are you going to answer me or just stand there looking dumb?"

Trunks blinked and relaxed. He was still a bit irked at her tone of voice, but he couldn't leave her out here. He wouldn't feel right about it. Walking over to her he gently picked her up. She started to protest, so he quickly spoke up.

"My place isn't far from here. If you fly, and I doubt you know how to. Besides, you're not going to find anywhere that'll take you after dark. The people around here are kind of guarded. You know, scared."

She frowned, but chose not to comment on what he said. Let him doubt her talents. It simply meant that the two that were most likely pissed at her right at the moment doubted her as well. Good for them. All three of them. When they reached his house she stared at the almost destroyed area and a bit of her coldness seemed to melt from her. This place brought back memories. Too many memories. Painful memories. Ones she didn't want to remember. She stared at the rubble with a deep sadness in her eyes, one that she quickly masked. The look didn't escape Trunks' attention as they walked further in. 'What's with this girl?'

"'Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Oi, Trunks, thank Kami-sama! I was so worried, and-OH! Hello there. I didn't know Trunks brought someone with him. I'm Bulma."

Cosmos stared at the woman and the hand that was extended to her. What was she supposed to do with her hand? Oh, that's right, these people shook hands. She took it stiffly and Trunks rolled his eyes at the look his mother gave him. One that was full of slyness. Great, his mother was going to try and play matchmaker. Just what he needed at the moment. NOT!

"I'm going to get a shower."

Trunks turned and walked out, leaving the two women behind.

"So, where are you from?"

Cosmos turned to Bulma and stared at her blankly.

"Not from here."

Bulma blinked and frowned, surprised at the girl's rudeness. Well, what was she supposed to say? That she was a princess that was more than a million years old and was currently the guardian that protected the hundreds of galaxies and dimensions? Uh, I think not.

"Right, I'm gonna go find something to eat."

With that Bulma disappeared in the same direction as her son and left Cosmos alone. She glared at the ceiling, clenching her hands into fists at her side. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes before growling.

"Damn you, Fait. I know that was you that made me fall. Wait until I get up there!"

: Sorry mistress. I had to allow you to meet the boy :

Cosmos growled again. Why did those girls feel as if they had to interfere with everything? Of course, she would never escape them. They were bound to duty, just as she was. A slight pang twisted her heart.

"You didn't have to do a damn thing! Forget it. Leave me alone."

: Yes mistress :

With that Cosmos stared at her surroundings. Now what the hell was she supposed to do? Might as well make use of the time she currently had to her self. She was restless since her overly long sleep. She walked back outside and sat Indian style on the top of a piece of flat rubble. Her eyes scanned the sky once again, a slight emptiness filling her heart at the lack of a moon. She leaned back, her arms going above her head. She stared at the thousands of twinkling stars overhead. Her breathing slowed and she retreated into herself, then expanded outward, trying to get the feel of this planet she currently resided on. A soft gasp escaped her lips. There was so much pain. So much destruction and suffering. How had things gotten this bad? Why hadn't she gotten woken sooner? Memories assaulted her mind once again and she swallowed roughly. A tear slowly dripped down her cheek. Trunks felt the sudden wave of power pulse through him and inadvertently closed his eyes, his body and mind suddenly filled with peace. He leaned against the wall of the shower. It was odd how this woman appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly able to irritate him so easily. But, even odder, was her power. It was immense, yet nonexistent. It filled his soul, yet he was left feeling empty all at the same time. He would have to bring her back with him when he left to go back in time again next week. Maybe Piccolo or Kami could tell him something about the mysterious girl. Trunks wasn't the only one that felt the sudden surge of power. Everyone did. Every living creature felt it. Only, they didn't sense the high ki signature with the power, all they felt was the sudden calm that filled them. A sudden hope rekindled within them. Yet it seemed to infuriate two people. The two androids narrowed their eyes in fury. They felt personally insulted that the girl would expose herself so easily and openly. Yet, at the same time, they knew that they could not take the invitation that she mockingly gave them. They knew that it would not be wise to attack at the time. These facts simply fed their new found hatred to the new found enemy. Cosmos only smirked as she felt their anger, but frowned as she felt so much more, So much anger, so much pain, so much suffering and sadness. These two would pay for their sins, and there were plenty of them that would keep them tortured for millenniums to come. She felt pity for the people of this planet. No, pity wasn't the right word. Sympathy. She felt a deep sympathy for them. She could relate to them. Only, at least they still had their humanity. Hers had died that day that it had happened. Her mind was slowly going in a direction she desperately tried to pull away from. Yet still it dragged her along, forcing her to remember. Forcing her to face what had stole everything from her, including her innocence, her humanity, and her soul. She quickly withdrew her power into herself once again, leaving a warm trail in its wake. But, for one, the power stayed. Trunks fell to his knees as he felt the power change. He could feel the sadness and anger lashing out wildly, the power changing from pure to one tinged with hatred and death. Images were suddenly filling his mind. Images of a past that he could not imagine. A past that was not his. A past that he felt that he should not currently be seeing.

AN: Well, I thought this would be as good a place as any to stop. I'll have the next chapter out at the same time as this one. So you won't have to wait long!


	3. Selene

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have my own computer now, so it shouldn't take as long. I like this one. Oh, and I was thinking. I'm going to let you all pick who you want Cosmo/Usagi be with. Either Juunana-gou or Trunks. I'll close the voting in chapter five. That gives you three more chapters to vote in. This one, the fourth one, and the fifth. Start voting!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Chapter 3: Selene

-Memory-

Cosmos walked slowly through the rubble, trying desperately to find her friends. Her stomach clenched as she came upon the dead bodies of her friends that were scattered through the rubble. She felt sick and fell to her knees, a sob coming from her throat. Why? Why had they done this? She had failed them. Again. They had died because she had tried to get innocents to safety. She had used the time she should have been fighting to transport them away. Tears slid down her cheeks as she started to crawl to the first of the bodies. The girl was barely recognizable, her senshi uniform torn to shreds, her blond hair stained crimson, her once bright blue eyes now dull and lifeless, never to see again. She reached for the gloved hand of her dead cousin, sobs shaking her small friend when something caught her eye, something the color of cotton candy pink. She looked over and coldness filled her. She screamed. Rising she ran to the small body of her daughter. Her kingdom was in ruins. Her senshi and friends were dead. And so was her daughter and beloved. She pulled the small girl into her lap, cradling her. She rocked back and forth, tears streaking her face, sobs wracking her body. She heard a small sound and looked down.

"'Kaa-san...Gomen nasai. I let you down..."

Cosmos shook her head, her hair flying around her. She gently brushed the matted locks of pink hair away from her daughters face. How could she have let this happen? Why, Kami-sama, why had she listened to her loved ones as they told her to run? She should have stood her ground. She should have fought. Instead she had been a coward, and now her entire kingdom was dead because of her cowardice. And her entire planet was dead because of her anger at the fate of her family and friends. No one survived her single release of pure hatred to the person who had caused her this. She was not meant to hate, and the result of the only thing that had caused her to hate now was nothing but a sprinkle of dust across the dead planet.

"Oh, baby. You didn't let me down. You could never let me down. I love you so much. You make me so proud."

A small hand reached down and clasped her mothers hand. The fear left the small girl's crimson eyes, a smile touching her lips. Tears leaked from the small girls eyes. Even her daughter hadn't survived her attack.

"I love you, too, 'kaa-san. Arigato...for believing in me."

The small girl's eyes went dull and her hand released it's grip that it had on her mother's hand. Cosmos felt the last bit of reason leave her.

"NO! CHIBI-USA! NOO! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The girl's body was slowly starting to fade and Cosmos desperately tried to hold on to it. Her arms closed on empty space and she collapsed in a heap, her body trembling, her sobs the only sound that echoed through the death. Her eyes dulled and the humanity seemed to be slowly leaking from them. All that was left was a cold emptiness and a deep hatred for the being she had already destroyed. She silently made a vow to never again love another.

-End Memory-

Cosmos eyes snapped open, sweat mingling with the tears that fell down her cheeks. Why had she been so stupid to close her eyes? She had thought she had forgotten that night. She thought she had forced the horrible memory into a door and locked the key for all eternity. Why now did she see the sudden memory? Trunks stumbled out of the door, his hair still dripping with water. She sat up and turned to him, her eyes taking in his appearance. She could tell that he had simply thrown on his pants and came out. Tears surprisingly coursed down his cheeks and she saw sympathy in his eyes. Sympathy. Something she neither wanted nor needed from him. She quickly swiped at the tears that fell from her eyes uselessly. She had begun to hate crying in front of people after Fait had comforted her when her new destiny had been revealed. She had promised then that she would grow strong and never cry again. She had promised their memory. Lot of good that promise was doing her now. She turned her attention back to his haunted eyes. He had seen what had happened. She could tell by his eyes. When she had sent her power out he had somehow tapped into it and been forced to see her memory. So, he had some form of telepathy. Her suspicions had been correct in thinking he was not fully human. She silently threatened the three sisters that had interfered. If she could see them at the moment she would know that they were cringing, fear evident in their eyes. Trunks grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"That really happened? To you?"

He knew there was no need to ask. He could see it in her eyes. And he thought he had been through hell. A sob shook her and she looked horrified. She buried her face in her hands, hiding her own haunted eyes. It was obvious to him that she was not used to showing her emotions like this to people. Before she could flee he yanked her against him, feeling her hot tears on his skin. And he remained this way until she stopped sobbing. She pushed away from him, angrily wiping away the evidence of her tears. He could tell she was angry at herself for breaking down in front of him. She stared at him, and then looked away, her silver hair flying around her with the movement. Kami-sama she was beautiful. Her tears looked so out of place on her face. She was a tenshi, and tenshi shouldn't cry. A smile should always remain on her face. Not the cold blankness or the bitter sadness that he had seen in her that day.

"You weren't meant to see that, neither my memory nor my tears. And don't pity me, it is not wanted or needed."

Trunks felt his temper flair, something that he had inherited from his father. Yet he could tell she was having a hard time dealing with these emotions. This tenshi was hardheaded beyond belief! To think, she thought he pitied her! He growled in slight annoyance and forced her to look at him, his eyes boring into hers.

"Stubborn woman, I do not pity you. I feel sympathy for you. There's a difference. I thought I had been through a lot. But now, after seeing that, I realize I have a lot to be grateful for. I don't really understand all of what I had seen so I'm going to ask you, what the hell was that? And please, tell me the truth. After all, I doubt that all of that was something that was made up."

She stayed silent for several long moments, not sure if she should tell him. She had not spoken of it in so long. She had not allowed herself to trust another enough to speak of it. It was her pain… yet he had seen it. And had he not experienced pain? Had he not been through so much as well? She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She kept coming up with reasons not to tell him, but they all seemed so pointless. She let out a soft sigh and surprised him as she spoke, her voice soft and full of an ancient, bitter pain. He hadn't exactly expected her to give up the information so easily.

"I was a queen once. I had a family and a beautiful kingdom. I had a daughter and a wonderful husband who was my best friend. I had warriors, protectors. They were my friends. There was peace and happiness. Everything was perfect."

Her voice cracked and he noticed tears were once again slipping down her flushed cheeks.

"And then it was ruined. All of it was taken away from me. By _him_. I tried to help them. I tried so hard to let them allow me to fight by their sides. But they refused. They kept pushing me out of the way. Even my daughter fought while I was forced to standby and watch. I felt pathetic. Weak. And so I did the only thing I could think of to help. I started to transport everyone away, to safety. I soon found out that it was a worthless attempt. I returned from my last trip to find everything destroyed. Before I continue I should tell you something. I'm the last of my race. The last Sukuunian. We were a powerful race yet we were also a peaceful race, never meant to fight. We used the tools we had that most would use for domination instead for healing. We used our power to create life and maintain peace and hope. We were not meant to hate. It was not in our nature. It was forbidden. All we knew was love. When we do hate, we loose our humanity, our spirit. We forget how to love and loose our very essence of our existence. But, I couldn't stop it. It seemed to consume me as I stood there, staring at the destruction around me. And I _hated_ him. With every fiber of my being I loathed him. There is a power in every Sukuunian that is forbidden. A power that we are never supposed to use. The consequence of such a power is to condemn all that is touches. It is also a promise of loneliness, for the consequence of using it is immortality and for our people, that was our worst fear. To live forever and never being able to join our lost loved ones. And mind you, we loved all. I loved all. But I used it. I destroyed what remained of my planet, and sealed my fate just to achieve the revenge I so desperately wanted and I destroyed him. Ever since then I have wandered space, destroying all that threatens peace. It is my destiny and it is my curse."

Trunks was shocked at the words she spoke. How could she endure such a fate? To live in seclusion, separated from all other forms? To never again experience love and happiness was her 'destiny'? She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. She didn't know why she had told him this. It was not her usual way to open up to a stranger. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do next. She had locked up her emotions for so long she wasn't sure how to deal with them any longer. Luckily Trunks ended the silence.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"For about two millennia."

"Why?"

"It is my duty. I am bound to it for eternity."

"And you just accept this? Willingly? To never experience anything but pain and death for all eternity?"

She stared at him, her silver eyes seeming to stare into his soul, to examine his heart. She let out a heavy sigh and she lifted her head.

"I have nothing else but this duty. Everything was ripped away from me that day. Everything. I would have nothing to live for if not for this. And to be immortal and have nothing to live for…is insanity. I have lost my ability to care for anything. Death is all I know and pain is something you get used to. I have accepted my fate. No matter how horrible it is. It is my punishment handed down from the gods. There is no reason for me to fight it, for I have nothing to return to if I no longer had it."

Trunks simply stared at her, awed at the strength she seemed to posses. She suddenly gave a bitter laugh.

"I'm anything but strong, Trunks. I'm weak for what I did. I'm weak for what I do. I'm weak because I have no will to fight against it. Don't think so highly of me."

Bulma watched from the shadows, tears lighting her eyes. How could one person endure so much, yet think so lowly of themselves? She leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair. To loose everything she had… Bulma simply couldn't think of how horrible that would have been. She had lost a lot, but at least she still had her son, her home, her planet, her humanity, and, most of all, her ability to love. The blue-haired woman looked down at the gold ring that sat on her left ring finger. She had gone through so much, but she still had so much to be grateful for. She suddenly wished Goku were here. He would surely be able to help the small girl. A soft light lit her eyes and a steel of determination filled her. That's it. She would send the girl back with Trunks next week. She'd just have to make a few adjustments on the time machine to accommodate the small girl. She slipped inside, unnoticed by the two, to get to work immediately. Trunks was thinking along the same lines at the moment. He nervously ran a hand through his lavender hair and moistened his lips, thinking of a way to bring up the topic. Luckily she saved him the hassle.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Come back to the past with me next week. After we destroy the androids. I know that they'll be gone by the time we leave. I know that you can help me destroy them. But I need to go back to help them. I want you to come with me."

She stiffened and looked away, her jaw set.

"No."

Trunks' jaw dropped and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around to face him.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'll have no reason to stay. My duty will be done."

"You are coming with me."

She raised one of her silver eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you with me. Whether you want to or not."

She laughed, appalled at the idea of him forcing her to do anything.

"Like hell I am."

"You're coming with me."

:Mistress, I'm afraid he's right. You will be going with him. They'll need your help in the past.:

Cosmos suddenly felt as if she was fighting a losing battle. No, she knew she was fighting an already lost battle. Once the sisters had set their minds to something, there was no escaping it. Hence the reason she was here at this moment. She let out a soft sigh and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Trunks smirked and gave a nod of approval.

"Fine, I'll go."

Trunks grinned and stood to go, Cosmos standing as well. Before they could walk away a small cat caught the attention of Cosmos. An all black cat. Cosmos' blood froze and she felt her heart skipped a bit. The cat looked so much like Luna that it was haunting, from her dark midnight coat to the intelligent looking maroon eyes. She knelt and scooped up the small kitten. She stared at the feline, her eyes unsure. She let out a shaky breath.

"Hello kitty. My name's Cosmos. Do you belong to anyone?"

The kitten mewed and Cosmos smirked. What else did she expect? For the cat to respond. No, of course not. Luna was dead. The cat had no tags and she couldn't pass up the chance. The cat placed a paw on the nine-pointed star on the girl's forehead and Cosmos shivered, closing her eyes.

"Well, I guess you don't, huh? Well then, you need a name, too. How about Selene, hmm? That sounds pretty, doesn't it? Of course it does."

Trunks was sure that he saw the cat's eyes roll heavenward and then glare at the girl, as if saying 'No you ditz! You should know that's not my name!' He shook the feeling off and watched the girl disappear inside with the kitten, slightly confused at the girl's actions. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Maybe she didn't have to stay lonely and emotionless for all eternity. He quickly followed her, sighing. He had only known her for a few hours and already felt connected to her. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that he had just seen one of her most painful memories. He felt a deep need to help her. No one should ever feel that alone. And no one should be forced to bear the pain and the burden that she carried. He had felt the weight of the world on his shoulders at times, but to feel the weight of all the universes on your shoulders? And not collapse beneath that weight? He didn't understand why she felt so weak, when she carried so much. He found her in the kitchen, watching the cat as it ate some left over fish that she had found in the refrigerator. He leaned against the wall and watched as she stared out the window.

"So, these things, they destroyed all of this?"

Trunks nodded, and then spoke after he realized she didn't notice.

"Yeah. They killed all my friends and family. Luckily I still have my mom, though. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

Cosmos turned around and leaned against the counter.

"And the moon?"

"It's been missing for quite some time. Before I was born."

She nodded and looked thoughtful. Without the presence of the moon she would eventually start weakening. She needed their loving rays to give her energy. Well, plus it would greatly increase her power. She sighed. She would simply have to revive it. She _needed_ the moon.

"Nobody would mind if I made another one, right?"

He stared at her oddly, and then shook his head. How could she 'make' another moon?

"No I don't think so. I mean, some people might be surprised, but I don't think they'd mind. It's not like it would cause any problems."

"Good."

She closed her eyes and cupped her hands, thinking of the moon, of its power and appearance. She felt the power fill her and a sphere of white light filled her hands, the nine-pointed star on her forehead shimmering gold, a golden, up-turned crescent appearing over it. She turned around and allowed the small silvery globe to float into the sky. The ball expanded until it sat, large and glowing in all its brilliance and glory, high in the sky, which seemed suddenly overly bright to the demi-sayia-jin. The new moon seemed out of place, but beautiful. Cosmos turned and smiled at him. The crescent was gone, but a new light seemed to surround her, a light that seemed to lovingly caress its mistress and wrap around her. It caused her silvery hair to shimmer and her silvery-blue eyes to glow with an inner light. Trunks simply stared at her, astounded.

"How… did you… do…?"

He trailed off, no longer able to find his voice. She gave a slight smile and soaked in the familiar feeling that encompassed her.

"Being the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, as well as the current protector and ruler of the galaxies gives you certain powers that most others don't possess. My ability to call create anything in nature that once existed happens to be one of them."

As she spoke a small silvery light appeared in her hands and a beautiful pink blossom appeared. She inhaled the soft scent of the Cherry Blossom before handing it to the still surprised Trunks. Another, foreign, voice interrupted the two.

"Well, your powers have grown quite tremendously, Usagi. I have to admit that I'm very proud of you."

She turned to the thick British accent and stared at what used to be the kitten. She let out a slight gasp of surprise before fainting to the floor.

"Bunny? A talking cat? What the hell?"

"Usagi? Usa-chan? Are you all right? Oh dear, I think I may have shocked her system a bit too much."

"Trunks! Why don't you-OH! What happened to her?"


	4. Doushite

A.N.: GASP! HOLY CRAP, SHE LIVES! No, for real though, I'm sorry to everyone who reads my story. I know that I haven't updated in AGES, but military life keeps you kind of busy. Plus I had NO idea how to advance with this story. As it is, I think this chapter is crap. And I'm sorry for not giving y'all my 100 best, but I had a major case of writers block. This chapter isn't even as long as I would have like. I promise that I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Again, I'm sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own either animes. If I did, I'd be Japanese and rich.

Chapter 4: Doushite?

A slight groan elicited from her lips as her hand flew to her head. What the hell happened? Oh yeah…. She had a strange dream that Luna had suddenly came back from the dead in the form of a plain cat, found her, and then showed herself with the return of the moon that she created. A small laugh slipped from her.

"Cosmos no baka… that's impossible. Luna died with the Senshi, and they are never coming back." (an: baka- idiot; fool, senshi- warriors)

There was a clearing of a throat and Cosmos turned her silvery eyes to a small figure seated beside her on the floor. A small figure of a cat. A cat with maroon eyes. A cat with maroon eyes and a brilliant golden crescent on her forehead.

"Really, Usagi-chan, I never thought you'd resort to talking to yourself. And honestly, what in the Cosmos were you thinking when you called me Selene? Has it really been so long that you can't even recognize your old guardian?" (an: chan- a term of affection, basically anyway.)

A talking cat with maroon eyes, a golden crescent and a thick British accent. And who called her by a very old… much forgotten name. She blanched as several memories assaulted her once again. Usagi… she had long ago released that name once she had taken her post as Cosmos. As if suddenly something clicked inside her head her silvery eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open, a small squeak the only sound coming from her. Well, that was before she suddenly launched herself at the cat.

"LUNA! OH GODDESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD… LIKE, PERMENATLY DEAD!"

She snatched the cat up in her hands, whirling around happily and bringing the small animal to her chest, tears slowly forming in her eyes. It had been a while since she had felt such a rush of emotions, and she allowed herself the slight indulgence of allowing them to consume her as a sob shook her small frame. She was completely oblivious to the other two occupants of the room who were completely shell-shocked. What was going on here? Trunks decided to voice his thoughts.

"Um… sorry to interrupt and all, but do you mind telling us what's going on… uh… Usagi?"

She froze at the sound of her old name coming from his lips, her eyes narrowing slightly. The black ball of fur in her hands seemed slightly surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"Do not call me that. Usagi is no longer who I am. I gave up that name the day I became what I am now."

Still, that didn't stop the small crystal tears from spilling from her eyes; dancing their way down her cheeks she cuddled the cat again before turning to the other two and proudly presenting the small animal to them. Luna's legs dangled in the air and she felt a small bit of her dignity flood from her. It seemed as if some things never really changed. Though a small bit of happiness filled her at the thought. So her charge hadn't completely changed.

"Trunks, Bulma, I'd like you to meet a very old and trusted friend of mine, Luna."

The cat gave a slight huff and stuck her nose in the air.

"I am not that old, Usagi-chan."

Cosmos shivered at the sound of her mortal name once again and her eyes closed, trying to hide the flash of pain that crossed them. But the two other occupants in the room had seen it. Once again sympathy for the woman filled him. But her response to the remark surprised the still silent people.

"You may not be, Luna, but I am. Several thousand years have passed since the… the… ahem… attack."

Her throat clenched slightly. It had been ages since she had actually even thought of the deaths of her loved ones. Why now were things coming back to haunt her? Why when she so desperately needed to remain strong to fight this new threat? Bulma had slightly snapped out of her stupor and her voice was hoarse when she spoke, stating the sentiments of the three others exactly.

"S-several… th-th-thousand YEARS!"

Cosmos sighed and set the cat down, closing her eyes. When she straightened and opened them once again her eyes reflected her age perfectly. They were weary and filled with too much pain. And an infinite amount of wisdom. The wisdom of someone who had seen too much and experienced too much. She felt so ancient. Her eyes closed again and when she opened them her mask was once again carefully in place.

"I do not wish to discuss it. A lot has happened since your… death, Luna. Please, let's leave it at that."

The cat stared numbly at Cosmos, sadness in her eyes. The silver-haired woman shifted before mumbling about fresh air and disappearing out the door. Luna sighed and shook her small head. What had happened to the fun, carefree, life loving girl that she had once known? Had things really changed that much? Trunks came and picked her up, placing her on the counter. His eyes burned into hers, obviously demanding answers.

"Who are you? How can you talk? How do you know Cosmos? Why do you call her Usagi? What-"

"Woah, slow down child. I can only answer so many questions at one time. I am Luna, Usagi's guardian when she was in training to take the throne. After she had become Queen I became one of her advisors. I can talk because I come from the planet Mau. All cats from the planet Mau can talk. I call her Usagi because that was her name when I knew her, before she assumed the throne and became Neo Queen Serenity. Obviously she is no longer fond of that name, and I'm pretty sure that she will be even less fond of Serenity."

"Serenity? Wait, why does she have two names?"

The cat gave a great sigh and looked from mother, who was currently making herself comfortable in a chair, to son, who was still staring her down in the most uncomfortable way. She heaved another sigh and laid down on the counter, making herself comfortable.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable, boy. Usagi was, at one point in her lifetimes, yes, lifetimes, Princess Serenity the Second, heir to the third throne of the Silver Millennium of the White Moon. She was a descendant of the Goddess Selene, her granddaughter for that matter. The moon was an ancient kingdom, though there were few rulers of it. Lunarians had very long life spans. I shall skip all the details, but basically the Kingdom was attacked on the night of her engagement ball and the Kingdom suffered greatly. The Silver Alliance was destroyed. Upon seeing the death of her daughter and entire Kingdom the Queen sent her daughter and her court and fiancé to the future to be reborn. Serenity was reborn as Tsukino Usagi. Thus the two names."

Trunks swallowed and blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

"So… she went through the pain of seeing all of her loved ones die twice?"

"Sadly, no. Usa-chan has seen her loved ones die multiple times. And she has felt responsible for each one."

"No wonder the poor dear was so cold. She's been through more than I could ever even imagine…"

Bulma stood and walked out of the room as she spoke, more thoughts filling her head. The poor dear.

Cosmos sat on the boulder from earlier, drawing her knees to her chest. Her slender arms wrapped around them and she rested her chin on the top of them. Luna was alive. She had been reborn. Had she been wrong? Could the others still be alive? She squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear leaking from beneath her closed lids. She was being foolish. Of course they weren't alive. Her fingertips brushed against the warm spot on her forehead. Her nine-pointed star. If they were alive she would no longer be Cosmos. Why now, after so long, did her advisor decide to appear? She had a mission to complete. She didn't have time to waste on whimsical thinking. She had Universes to protect. She buried her face in her knees, her long hair cloaking around her. She shook with repressed sobs. It wasn't fair. Damn the Higher Powers. A hand gently laid on her shoulder.

"Cosmos?"

She shivered and turned to face him, her eyes sparkling in the bright light of the newly created moon. Trunks felt his breath catch as a halo of light surrounded her slender body. This girl amazed him to no end. She was beautiful, graceful, brilliant… and deadly. Her power was almost over whelming. To think one could create and quite possibly destroy entire planets all with a simple thought. He cleared his throat.

"We leave for the future in about a weeks time. You are coming, right?"

She stared at him before giving a slight nod and turning away. He hesitated, reaching out for her, before dropping his hand and turning away. She most likely wanted to be alone. He passed the black cat as it slipped past him in the doorway as he walked toward his room. Today had been exhausting. The black cat leapt up on the rock beside her princess, settling down and staring at the moon.

"Usagi… what.. What has happened to you?"

The silvery-haired girl turned to the cat and gave a heavy sigh.

"A lot, Luna. Too much, to be exact. Luna, how are you alive?"

"I-I'm not sure, Usa-chan. For awhile I was stuck, floating in between time, before someone appeared before me and said I was needed again. Next thing I new I awoke here, searching for you."

"I-is Artimise still alive? Any of the other girls? M-Mamo-chan?"

Luna hesitated before looking at her Princess. The girl had changed so much. Luna could see that her duties had worn down on her. Changed her. The cat felt an immense sorrow and loss over this. Usagi had truly assumed the identity of Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. Cold. Calculating. Deadly.

"I don't know, Usa… er.. Cosmos. The last I saw of them was in the Galaxy Cauldron."

Cosmos felt elated. If it were true… if they were truly in the Cauldron, then they could be reborn. Their lives could be rebuilt and they could finally be happy. A broken sob tore from her body and Luna blanched.

"Cosmos… I don't think that they could ever leave there. Without their star seeds… they would simply be broken shells. Living only half lives."

It was gone. The fleeting light that had slipped into her eyes. Instantly the cat felt regret and utter guilt. Cosmos scooped her up and buried her face into the black fur. Luna's paws gently rested on the girl's shoulders. 'Oh Usagi…'

"Doushite? Doushite, Luna? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I always left alone?" (an: doushite- why?)

Luna swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed the fates for the destiny this girl was given. Usagi had done nothing to deserve this life. As far as she was concerned, anyway.

3

Fait sighed as she stared at the scene, hastily trying to wipe away her tears. The cat was right. The girl had done nothing to deserve such a thing. Yet still, the Gods demanded a hero, and Usagi had been the Chosen One since her birth as Serenity. Tyme gently laid a hand on her sisters shoulder. Destanee gave a slight cough to cover her own sob and turned away from the pool of water. They were the three sisters. They controlled all living beings, standing aside, cold, silent, and apart. So why did they feel as if they had failed the small demi-goddess that was their prime assignment? Cosmos was more tied to the three than all others. Destined to become far greater than that of Zeus himself. She was to lead the revolution. All other tasks before her were menial, simply placed there to lead her to her future role. But Destanee was sure that Cosmos had been chosen incorrectly. She turned to the other two, all of their faces stained with tears.

"I think that we have made a grave mistake…"

AN: OOOOO… scintillating… haha, sorry, it's my new word. Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Review if you wish, it'd be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I guess she's gonna be with Trunks. Oh, and should I bring the Senshi back, yes or no? And yeah, that includes Mamoru, though he won't be with her.


End file.
